OBJECTIVE To understand expression of a nonclassical MHC class I molecule in the rhesus macaque. RESULTS We have examined MHC class I glycoprotein and Mamu-AG mRNA expression in the rhesus placenta and in cultured trophoblasts. Immunocytochemical analysis of rhesus placental tissues with the W6/32 monoclonal antibody demonstrated a high level of MHC class I expression in villous syncytiotrophoblasts, whereas villous cytotrophoblasts were largely MHC class I negative. Only low levels of MHC class I expression were seen in extravillous cytotrophoblasts of cell columns and the trophoblastic shell. In situ hybridization demonstrated that Mamu-AG mRNAs were expressed at a high level in first-trimester villous syncytiotrophoblasts. MHC class I and Mamu-AG expression was significantly up-regulated during in vitro culture and differentiation of freshly isolated villous cytotrophoblasts into syncytiotrophoblasts. DISCUSSION The human placenta expresses the nonclassical major histo-compatibility complex (MHC) class I molecule, human lymphocyte antigen (HLA)-G, which may contribute to the establishment of maternal-fetal immune tolerance. Although the HLA-G ortholog of the rhesus monkey, Mamu-G, is a pseudogene, another nonclassical MHC class I locus, Mamu-AG, is expressed in the rhesus monkey placenta. Mamu-AG encodes MHC class I A locus-related molecules that exhibit all the characteristics of human HLA-G, including limited polymorphism and a truncated cytoplasmic domain. FUTURE DIRECTIONS Preferential Mamu-AG expression in syncytiotrophoblasts suggests that rhesus monkey MHC class I-bearing trophoblasts could potentially interact with maternal peripheral blood lymphocytes rather than with uterine decidual lymphocytes as has been proposed for human trophoblasts. KEY WORDS MHC, HLA-G, syncytiotrophoblast, rhesus macaque FUNDING NIH RR00167, HD34215 PUBLICATIONS Sluvkin, II, Boyson, JE, D.I. Watkins, and Golos, TG. 1998. The rhesus monkey analog of HLA-G is expressed in the villous syncytiotrophoblast. Biology of Reproduction 58:728-738.